ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein 3
Frankie Stein 3 is an 2017 American musical 3D computer-animated comedy film. It will be the third installment in the Frankie Stein series, following Frankie Stein and Frankie Stein 2. Cast * Dove Cameron as Frankie Stein * Sofia Carson as Draculaura * Keke Palmer as Clawdeen Wolf * Ashley Artoga as Twilight Sparkle * Anna Kendrick as Peppa-Mint * Mitchell Hope as Jackson Jekyll * Cooper Barnes as Chip Choc * Sabrina Carpenter as Rainbow Kate * Justin Bieber as Arthur Junne * JoJo Siwa as Nymphaea Nixie * MattyBRaps as Percy Boots * Dan Payne as Norman Choc-Mint * Keegan Connor Tracy as Caroline Choc-Mint * Mackenzie Ziegler as Grace "Twinkle Toes" Hasting * Jordyn Jones as Eunice "Sporty Shorty" Shimmer * Gracie Haschak as Priscilla "Pretty Talls" Newman * Bella Thorne as Hydee * Sophia Grace as Isabella "Bella" Ballerina * Landry Bender as Meeshell Mermaid * Caitlin Carmichael as Nina Thumbell * Olivia Rodrigo as Jillian Beanstalk * Riele Downs as Justine Dancer * Cheyenne Jackson as Hades * Andy Nyman as Clive * China Anne McClain as Uma * Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook * Dylan Playfair as Gus * Jadah Marie as Celia * Andrea Libman as Pound Cake, Paxton * Ashleigh Ball as Flurry Hearts * Ashley Tisdale as Cleo de Nile * Lucas Grabeel as Deuce Gorgon * Jennette McCurdy as Lagoona Blue * Kaycee Stroth as Abbey Bominable * Rebel Wilson as Ghoulia Yelps * Chris Brown as Clawd Wolf * Bridget Mendler as Apple White * Kristin Bell as Blondie Lockes * Brittany Snow as Cedar Wood * Elizabeth Banks as Madeline Hatter * Drake Bell as Dexter Charming * Emma Roberts as Jessicake * Miranda Cosgrove as Bubbleisha * Lili Reinhart as Donatina * Anna Akana as Sara Sushi * Peyton List as Polly Pocket * Allie DiMeco as Pretti Pressie * Christian Convery as Squeaky * Luke Roessler as Squirmy * Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine * Debby Ryan as Lila * Alyson Stoner as Starlight Glimmer * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere * Amy Sendares as Sunset Shimmer * Camila Mendes as Barbie * Kristen Stewart as Skipper * Cameron Dallas as Ken * Alexis Knapp as Fluttershy * Alexa Nikolas as Rainbow Dash * Emily Osment as Applejack * Kristin Herrera as Pinkie Pie * Erin Sanders as Rarity * Ariana Grande as Apple Bloom * Sarah Silverman as Sweetie Bellle * Liz Gillies as Scootaloo * Brenna D'Amico as Jane * Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey * Zachary Gibson as Doug * Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming * Dianne Doan as Lonnie * Melanie Paxson as The Fairy Godmother * Judith Maxie as Queen Leah Songs # Good to be Bad - The Cast of Frankie Stein # Did I Mention - Mitchell Hope # Live and Let Die - Paul McCartney # Queen of Mean - Sarah Jeffery # Do What You Gotta Do - Dove Cameron, Cheyenne Jackson # Into the Groove - Madonna # Night Falls - Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Keke Palmer, Ashley Artoga, Sabrina Carpenter, China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair # My Once Upon a Time - Dove Cameron # Wide Awake - Katy Perry # Barracuda - Katy Perry # 99 Luftballons - Nena # Losing Streaks - Eels # Break This Down - The Cast of Frankie Stein Sequels * Frankie Stein Never Ending is released in May 22, 2020. Trivia * This Plot Similar to Shrek the Third & Descendants 3 * Mr. Magic Mirror is absent in the third film. * In Norman Mint's Funeral during theme song of James Bond 007 film Live and Let Die * Peppa-Mint as a human appears as a picture frame during the song in the third film * In Frankie Stein's Dream after vomit Frankie Stein and Pumpkin Cake cries sounds like Baby Kate from Arthur. Category:2010s animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:2017 films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Crossover films Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films directed by Kenny Ortega Category:Sequel films